Nutty and Petunia
by PinkPlagueRat
Summary: will nutty ever find love? what will come in the way? what will it take to keep her?
1. Chapter 1

OKAY I KNOW THAT I SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME NOT , BUT HERE'S A SIDE STORY TO EASE YOUR NERVES. THIS IS A NUTTY X PETUNIA STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING FUCK OFF!!

It was a warm summer day, Nutty was as usual eating something cold and sweet, like ice cream. As he was walking towards the candy store he spotted something sweeter than his cotton candy, Petunia to Nutty's eyes petunia was the hottest thing he had ever saw in his whole entire life. Nutty just stared at her until she looked at him "oh hey nutty great day to be out huh?" petunia said. Nutty still was staring at her. " um see you around" Nutty said shyly. "hey Nutty if by any chance do you want to go to the movies tonight I mean you don't have to but still.." "sure" Nutty said hyperactively. " great come over to my house at seven you can wait if you like. Here's my address." Petunia handed a perfume scented paper to nutty and ran off. "Hey! You little bitch what the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled a familiar voice . Nutty turned to see that it was disco near who looked extremely pissed off. " wha-what did I do?" Nutty said timidly. "you stole petunia away from me! disco bear shouted " no I didn't in fact she likes me better than you besides all you do is materialize her!" nutty shouted back and stormed away. Nutty walked into the diner and saw cuddles and giggles sitting. " Oh hi nutty! Come on sit with us!" Giggles yelled from the other side of the diner. Nutty came over and sulked in his seat. "why so glum?" asked cuddles. "disco bear yelled at me because I'm going with petunia to the movies and then he got all bitchy about it" nutty murmured. "well just ignore the asshole" cuddles said. "and besides I don't like him either he tries to get in every girls pants around here especially giggles, (*)remember the time where he almost tried to rape gig-" cuddles was cut off by giggles. "what he meant to say was that disco bear is mad because no girl likes him anymore" giggles said "yeah well that doesn't change the fact that he'll probably try to kill me over petunia if I go out with her, well I better go home and get ready , bye" nutty said in a depressing way.

At nutty's house

Nutty pulled off his candy apple, his two lollipops, and his candy cane off of him and went in the shower until a thought struck him "what if petunia doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm a some candy loving freak who's crazy, I've got to change my appearance." Nutty came out the shower and past his candy drawers and went to his closet and took out a black jacket _I wonder if petunia likes guys in black_ jackets…he then pulled out a pair of jeans, sprayed some cologne on himself, and took a chocolate sculpture of petunia with a bow on it and left the house. Nutty got in the car and drove to petunia's house.

At petunia's house

Nutty out his car with the chocolate and rang petunia's door bell. Petunia opened the door. She still had a bath towel wrapped around her body. "Hey is that for me? Wow you're so sweet!" petunia put the chocolate sculpture on the table. "have a seat nutty I'll be done in twenty minutes." Petunia said. Ever since nutty saw petunia in that bath robe all he could do is stare at petunia with lust and sexual feelings. "wow petunia you look so beautiful" nutty said in a lust-ish voice "really because I always thought you were hot also and to tell you truth I like you the way you are the way you like candy, the way you used to jump around that you don't have to change who you are to like me I like you for you!" It seemed like every word petunia said she was getting closer to nutty until there was a complete utter silence between them nutty couldn't contain himself so he suddenly jumped on top of petunia and started to kiss her neck petunia let out a moan then she ripped off nutty's clothes she went lower until she hit his manhood she started to lick it slowly nutty pulled her up and she laid on top of him love finally.

(*) I'LL WRITE A STORY WHERE DISCO BEAR TRIES TO RAPE GIGGLES.

ANY WAYS COMMENT AND REVIEW I'M TAKING HAPPY TREE FRIENDS REQUESTS, FLAMERS CAN KISS MY ASS AND GO TO HELL


	2. How could you

WELL I HAD TO MOVE THIS STORY TO RATED M BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T LIKE THE FACT THAT IT WAS IN RATED T, SO NOW THAT IT'S IN RATED M I CAN WRITE MORE SEX SCENES AND CURSING SO THANKYOU!

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE, NUDITY, CURSING, AND KILLING, READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED (I LOVE SAYING READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED! THAT IS MY SOUL TRADEMARKOR SIGNITURE SIGNING OR HOWEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT)

CHAPTER 2 – HOW COULD YOU

It was day, the smell of love and lust lingered through the air. Nutty woke up and saw petunia next to him_ what did I do? Petunia is my friend! how could I have sex with her? What will she think of me?. _Nutty got up and slowly lifted up petunia's arm, and slowly left the room. Suddenly, nutty heard a loud crunch, he looked down and saw that he stepped on one of is lollipops from the night before he looked back to still see petunia sleeping. Nutty quickly got his clothes and went out the door. Nutty feeling so ashamed went to cuddles house to talk about his problems. Nutty knocked on the door. No one answered then he knocked again. Cuddles finally opened the door, he looked almost like he was wasted "um can I come in I have to talk to you about something" Nutty said. "sure come in" cuddles said weakly. " you're good with girls right? Ok last night I was supposed to go to petunia's house because we were going to the movies I met at the door she nothing on but a bath towel she walked back in her house I gave her the gift and then we started to say things she was coming closer, I was looking her right in the eyes and then I just – just lost control then I jumped on her and then I was kissing her then I pushed her down-…" nutty was cut off by cuddles. "you pushed her down!" cuddles yelled "you're sick just get out" nutty left , the door slammed in his face.

Nutty kept on walking into town he passed a chocolate shop, but not even the sweet rich taste of chocolate and get this "dilemma" off his mind. As he walking down the street he saw giggles who stared dead at nutty with a bad expression on her face, then nutty suddenly realized that the person next to her was petunia who surprisingly looked actually happy to see nutty. Giggles left nutty and petunia alone "hey nutty !" petunia said cheerfully as she hugged nutty. "ew you need to change your candy!" she said playfully. "petunia I came here to talk to you about something serious." "what is it nutty?" nutty cleared his throat "well about last night… you ..and ..me actually um went all the way and I feel guilty that you're my best friend but I want to be more than just friends I actually want to be your boyfriend and-" petunia grabbed nutty's face and pulled it towards her and gave him a smooth passionate kiss "what was that for" Nutty said hyperactively. "Well I am your girlfriend aren't I? Petunia said laughing. "I'll see you later tonight at 9:30 me and giggles are going shopping okay?"

Nutty was soon happy all his Nutty feelings back. He was hyperactive and was starting to eat more candy. Then all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice say "what the fuck do you think you're doing you little candy loving bitch!" Nutty turned around to see disco bear looking extremely pissed off at nutty. "Look if you're bitch about me screwing with petunia then turn around and walk your fat ass away because she doesn't want to be with a perverted bear who still listens to disco and wears a fucking yellow jumpsuit!"

Disco bear got so mad that he pulled out a knife and jumped on nutty stabbing nutty repeatedly in the chest and stomach. Nutty started to cough up blood and started to twitch violently then he stopped . A massive pile of blood was around the green squirrels body. A passing bystander saw the tragedy and rushed nutty to the hospital. "He's gonna need a blood transfusion" those were the last words nutty said before he blacked out.

It was 8:50, Nutty was just starting to wake up in his hospital bed "what happened!" "doctor he's awake!" a girlish voice called . Sniffles came in "you need to rest you should be fully recovered by tomorrow" " Tomorrow? I have to leave today I have a date tonight!" nutty yelled. "yeah well I want to go home and see my girlfriend but I can't do that either now can i? besides you can't even sit up right without feeling pain." Nutty tried to sit up but then a sharp pain struck him in the stomach he had no choice but lay back down

Meanwhile

Petunia was in her house looking at the clock "where is nutty? He's usually early." _Ding Dong_ "who the hell is at my door at 12:30 in the morning?" Petunia got up and went to the door, she opened it and to her dismay, disco bear was at her door. "Ew what do you want and why are you here I told you stop calling me, stop stalking me ,and stop leaving those nasty ass messages on my phone because I'm with somebody now okay? Petunia said " Aww don't be that way baby you know Nutty won't be out here soon" disco bear teased. "wait how do you know that nutty is supposed to be over here? Were you stalking me?" Then a thought struck petunia "what did you do to nutty? Where is he!" "Oh don't worry about him" disco bear showed himself in and put his arms around petunia's waist "hey let go of me …. Get away you freak I don't like or love you help!!!!!"

WOW WASN'T THAT A GOOD CHAPTER PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW NO FLAMES! MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE AVAILIBLE IN 4 DAYS ( I HAVE TO WORK ON THE FINAL CHAPTER IN FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME NOT SO IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST THEN SEND IT TO ME)


	3. comming home

WOW THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EPIC ( I'M NOT A BIG FAN OF THE WORD EPIC) ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NUDITY, VIOLENCE,AND CUSING, READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED.

THE DREAM

"Get off of me!" she cried "I don't like you" "shut up bitch and do what I say make a wrong move and I'll blow your brains out!" a deep voice yelled

"what are you going to do to me?" "drop your skirt" the deep voice said . The girl was hesitant to follow the orders. "I said do it know! Or I'll blow your brains out bitch!"

The mystery man grabbed the girl and thrusted his dick into her. She screamed and struggled trying to break free, then Nutty came shining like a god standing above the girl

He pulled the man off of her and slammed him on the door. He pulled her up and kissed petunia ( I finally said her name lol) As nutty leaned forward again petunia she said

" Nutty I –wake up!" A nagging voice called

"What!" Nutty yelled at giggles who was the one of the assistants. " you can go home now you're fully recovered" She said naggingly "yeah well did you have to wake me up in the middle of a dream?" nutty said "well sorry if other patients need the beds!" giggles shouted "now get out!" "wait what day is today is it Friday!" nutty said hyperactively. " no its Saturday you know the twenty- seventh?"

"What ! I've missed my date with petunia! Maybe that dream I had actually came true!" Nutty ran out the hospital and into his car, he broke out the garage and sped down the street. Nutty was speeding down the street hitting everything in his path. He hit the mole over and his watermelon stand went flying . One of the water melons hit cuddles in the face smacking out his brain on impact. All the blood went flying on the window. Nutty's car was swerving out of control until he hit the stop sign.

Thirty minutes later nutty got up, surprisingly nutty didn't die his stomach was starting to bleed again but in nutty's heart his stomach was bleeding for the safety of petunia

He got out the car and ran into the middle of the street, a car was coming and it stopped. Nutty pulled lumpy out the car and drove off ( just like in false alarm)

In no time nutty was at petunia's front door he got out the car and bust through the door only to find a shocking scene. There were covers all over the floor and there was the smell of sweaty sex lingering through the air, nutty pulled up the covers only to see disco bear naked and petunia's hair frizzy looking like a train wreck " How could you do this to me petunia! I thought what we had was special!" nutty cried hysterically. "how could I do this to you! How could you do this to me we made a special arrangement and then you stood me up! I feel used! You know what just get out my house I can't stand guys like you!

Nutty walked out the house_ who needs that slut anyway! She probably has a disease or two! Wait I do._

WOW THAT WAS THE SHORTEST CHAPER I EVER WRIITEN NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING IN 4 DAYS SO HOLD YOUR BREATH UNTIL I WRITE

PLEASE COMMENT THIS CHAPTER OR REVIEW THE WHOLE STORY NO FLAMES!

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE I WAS WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY


	4. THE MOVIES

WOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO START THIS CHAPTER SO… YEAH (THIS IS NOT A NUTTY X FLAKY CHAPTER)

SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER

THE MOVIES

It was 4 pm, Nutty was in his room with the shutters closed and beer bottles everywhere. He had lost his interest in everything ,including the two best things in the world for him petunia and of course candy.

KNOCK KNOCK. "coming." Nutty said in a low depressing voice. By the time he got to his door two minutes already passed. Nutty opened the door , at the door was a red porcupine named flaky. "hi nutty I heard what happened so I wanted to come over and make sure you were alright mind if I come in ?" flaky said timidly. Nutty nodded and flaky came in, she sat down, the smell of alcohol hit her nose. Flaky broke the silence "why don't you come with me for a walk through the town it'll ease your nerves. Nutty shrugged, he went into the shower to shower away the smell of beer, fear, and failure

Nutty and flaky were walking through the town, everyone said hello to flaky but some people who were close to petunia gave him a dirty look. "hey want to go to the movies I'm buying!" flaky said cheerfully "sure" Nutty said sounding like the real him is coming back.

It was 8pm back at nutty's house, _oh man what if the same thing happens just like it did at petunia's house?_ Nutty shook the thought from his head and went to flaky's house. Nutty knocked on the door hoping the same events wouldn't happen again. "Hey nutty" flaky said "ready to go?" "yeah" nutty said as if he were worried.

Nutty had to drive flaky there because she doesn't have a license yet.

While Nutty was driving flaky was in the passenger side applying make up. Nutty couldn't help but look at flaky thinking how beautiful she was. Nutty was to busy looking at flaky from the side of his eye that he rear-ended Lifty's car sending it spiraling into cuddles who was hit, cuddles had his guts all over the car and lifty's head was through the window( that's what you get when you don't a seatbelt on")

Nutty parked his car in the parking lot and opened the door for flaky.

"want to buy some candy? Nutty said hyperactively. "um sure, yeah what ever." Flaky said . While flaky was playing the arcade games you'd usually find in the waiting area for the theater, she saw something very disturbing, Shifty and Petunia were in the theater with shifty's back against the wall holding petunia's waist near his midsection, they were kissing and at the same time moaning. Flaky couldn't let Nutty see this pr else he'd go crazy and probably kill shifty.

"Flaky come on the movie is about to start" Nutty said. Flaky caught up to Nutty and was soon walking next to each other looking like a couple. As they walked into the theater 3 they took their seats, little did they know shifty and petunia were four rows above flaky and nutty. Flaky looked up and saw petunia and shifty on top of each other kissing and moaning even though flaky had never had strong feelings for nutty she still felt bad that petunia is trying so hard to spite Nutty, And because she didn't like petunia that much she felt that nutty had to know

Nutty looked at flaky to see what she was looking at then he followed her stare. Nutty was looking at shifty and petunia all the way in the back kissing, moaning, and touching each other nutty's eyes began to water nutty wasn't thinking right, he was heartbroken and confused out of fury he stared in anger flaky turned her face to nutty and before she knew it nutty's sweet lips were pressed against her lips until petunia was looking in her direction. Petunia also felt the same way nutty did when she tried to spite him. She got so upset she left the theater but shifty stayed anyway showing that he didn't care about her

"Um… what was that for?" Flaky couldn't help but ask nervously. "Because I wanted petunia to see how it feels when you break someone's heart ." Nutty got up and left hoping to make things right

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED REVIEW OR COMMENT THE STORY OR THE CHAPTER. NO FLAMES!


	5. fight

OK HERE'S YET ANOTHER EXCITING ADDITION TO NUTTY AND PETUNIA ENJOY!

Chapter 5- FIGHT!

MEANWHILE

"Shifty are you sure you want to do this? I mean petunia belonged to nutty first and you don't have a right to fight over her" Lifty said actually sounding concerned for his older brother's safety. "And also you

don't know Nutty's house like that you never know if he just kill you…and" "Shut up!" Shifty screamed making lifty tremble with fear and obedience. "lifty who has the fedora?" shifty asked "you do" lifty

answered. "right who is older by 27 minutes?" "you are." Lifty said. "good that's why I MAKE DECISIONS! Now leave me alone and get a girlfriend while you're at it!!" "well I do like flaky." Lifty said

under his breath" "I heard that and I'm tellin' flaky while I'm at it!" Shifty called out from the distance"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was yet another dark depressing day in nutty's bedroom. The lights were off, the room smelled like vodka, and nutty completely lost interest in any thing that's everything. KNOCK KNOCK

Nutty somehow managed to pull his ass out of bed and come to the door. He went to the door but little did he know that it was shifty standing on the other side, but it was too late, Nutty already opened the

door. There was a complete and other silence. "Why the fuck are you here?" Nutty said in enraged drunken tone. "I'll tell you why I'm here!" shifty said back, He punched nutty in his jaw making all the candy fly off.

" Who the hell do you think you are trying to make petunia come back to you! She doesn't deserve a candy loving hyperactive freak who doesn't have the money to treat her right like I do" Shifty said standing over him like he was the dominant figure.

Nutty was on the floor and all his candy was on the ground, hearing everything Shifty was saying. _Petunia, Me, AND ALL MY CANDY! _ Nutty leaped up and tackled shifty. Shifty was much stronger than

Nutty and he knew it but it was still worth fighting for. Shifty threw Nutty off of him, sending him crashing into the wall and all of his portraits (with glass on them) smashing on his head. Nutty grabbed on to the sofa and got up, his legs were shaking, his head was bloody from all the glass that was on his head.

Shifty was nowhere to be seen, Nutty walked into the kitchen, BAM! A frying pan almost struck nutty but luckily nutty moved out of the way. The frying pan smashed into all the cooking utensils making the fall down.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flaky was nutty's next door neighbor so she heard nearly everything loud going on his house (even if he was having sex) Flaky was sound asleep until she heard a loud crash that interrupted her dreams of her and flippy on their honeymoon. Flaky put her clothes grabbed a butcher knife and headed next door.

"Nutty are you alright?" Flaky called out timidly. There was no answer. Flaky knocked on the door, The creaked open the house was mysteriously quiet flaky walked in, she had a feeling that something was

very wrong and the fact that it was quiet she figured that they were somewhere you couldn't hear a peep the it struck her "nutty's basement! It's soundproof" flaky said to herself

Nutty was on the floor severely hurt. _I have to keep fighting, fighting for petunia_ Nutty got up and saw a candy cane on the floor, but wasn't going to eat it he was going to carve it. "Stand and fight you little pussy!" shifty yelled as he was turning over the furniture angrily trying to find nutty, but he wasn't there "this was the place where he was unconscious, it's impossible where did he go?" Shifty said to him

self. Shifty turned around "Ahhhhh!" Nutty screamed as he jumped from the chandelier holding the sharpened candy cane directly to shifty. Nutty was on top of shifty stabbing him up with the sharpened end of the candy cane, suddenly the tip of the cane broke shifty saw this as an opportunity to strike back.

He kicked nutty off of him sending crashing onto the table with glass plates and wine glasses on them. Nutty was bleeding badly, his back was covered in glass shards. Shifty pulled out his pocket knife and was about to degut nutty. "stopppp!" Flaky yelled she ran down the stairs. She pushed shifty aside and pulled nutty up trying to pull the shards out of nutty. "aww look your little girlfriend is going to fight for you!"

"no she isn't!" nutty yelled "yes I am!" flaky said._ Wow she's getting braver! _Nutty thought. Flaky pulled out the butcher knife that she carried with her. "unga!" she yelled shifty charged towards her with

his knife, it almost sounded like sword fighting. Flaky kicked shifty down holding the butcher knife towards his neck. Shifty kicked flaky off making land on her back. Shifty took up the butcher knife and held

it towards flaky's neck. "Please shifty don't kill her kill me!" nutty cried out. "really what is she to you your replacement girlfriend?" shifty mocked.

Shifty held up the knife ready to stab flaky as se sent the knife down nutty cried "no! I'm begging you!" BAM! Shifty fell to the floor. Lifty was holding a frying pan above his head. He rushed over to shifty

and started to beat him repeatedly. "This is for making me rob the bank with you!, this is for teasing me about not having a girlfriend!, this is for breaking my psp!, This is for making flaky suffer!, This is for almost killing nutty! Lifty got up and dropped the bloody frying pan on the floor. He rushed over to flaky and pulled her up. "well I guess it's obvious that I like you huh? Lifty said "yes it is" flaky replied.

Lifty leaned forward and kissed flaky on her lips. Flaky could have struggled to break free but she chose to enjoy it considering the fact that no one willingly kissed her before. "umm shouldn't we take nutty to the hospital?" Flaky asked. "oh right!" Lifty said.

DON'T YOU LOVE CLIMATIC SCENES? ANYWAYS PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER AND THE ENTIRE STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME OR BITCH OVER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE END!


	6. realization

OKAY HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER TO NUTTY AND PETUNIA, HOPEFULLY I'LL THINK OF A SEQUEL IN A FEW WEEKS. I'D LIKE TO THANK FLIPPED OUT SOLIDER FOR THE IDEA, ANY WAYS ON WITH THE STORY! (THIS IS LIKE THE SHORTEST CHAPTER ANYWAY)

CHAPTER 6- REALIIZATION

"How long do you think he'll be in here doctor ?" "I don't know few hours or days I guess. Nutty's eyes blinked heavily for a few seconds and then blacked out.

(Time skip 9 hours)

Nutty's green eye's started to open slowly then shut tightly at the sight of the bright fluorescent light. "Doctor he's waking up!" Called a pink chipmunk. Sniffles walked in the room where nutty recently woke up. "How do you feel?" The doctor asked. "I'm fine I just have a slight headache. "Nutty you have someone who wants to see you!" The pink chipmunk called. "Send them in" The doctor said.

Flaky walked in the room, took up a seat and placed it next to the bed, she sat down. "So nutty are you okay after what happened?" "Yeah I'm okay, I had severe stomach wounds and a concussion" There was a moment of silence. "So why did you come visit?" Nutty asked. "Well I have been meaning to ask you a very important question nutty" flaky said. "Okay shoot, what is on your mind."

"The night at the movie theater, did you actually mean what you did? Flaky asked. Nutty gave a blank stare. "Well not really, I just did that to make petunia jealous and to spite her, but part of me actually like what I did." Flaky's cheeks started to turn insanely red.

"So you actually liked it?" Flaky said in an awkward way. "Oh! I almost forgot, I was also here because a very special someone is here to talk to you!" Flaky said trying to sound excited. Petunia walked in smiling at nutty, Flaky looked at the two of them. "I see you to are going to need some time alone time I'll show myself out" Flaky said leaving.

"Nutty, I heard what happened between you and shifty, and uh I thought it that it was really sweet that that you would kill yourself or fight to the death for me, I just wanted to come here to sat I'm sorry, sorry that I caused you to feel the emotional pain I probably caused you to feel. I followed you to the movie theater and I wanted to spite you because I thought you stood me up and I saw you with flaky.

And I wanted to tell you that when disco bear came to my house he pushed himself in and then he wanted to persuade me to be with him, then after I said no about a couple of times he stared to touch me and then…" Petunia's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"And he what!" Nutty said sounding a little bit enraged but at the same time concerned. "And he said that he knows me and you are dating I said how did you know, and he said that he took care of you, he pushed on the floor and then it happened!" She said crying.

"Oh fuck no let's go! It's time to show that disco asshole not to mess with my girl!" Nutty said ripping the life support off him. "Your girl?" petunia said. "I mean my friend" Nutty said. "Wait don't you think you're taking this too far!" Petunia said running after nutty.

Nutty ran to his car, petunia behind him, she got in the car. Nutty drove off driving manically. "Nutty doing this won't solve your problems" petunia said. In 20 minutes they were at disco bear's home. "Alright petunia you know what to do right?" Nutty said. Petunia walked out the car with nutty, nutty hid to the right of the house holding a knife.

"Petunia knock on the door" Nutty whispered. Petunia knocked on the door, in a millisecond disco bear was in front of the door smiling at petunia "Hey baby I knew you'd be here…in the evening " Disco bear said with lust in his voice "cut the crap, you raped me! You sent my boyfriend to the hospital, and worst of all you ruined my relationship!" She yelled.

Nutty jumped from behind the house and attacked disco bear, he held the knife up high and plunged it into his stomach, then he started making gashes in the chest and arms, Nutty pulled out the knife and put in disco bear's hand walking away with petunia.

"Don't you think someone will find the body?" Petunia asked giggling, "Nope like I said the sheriff is an asshole he can't tell the victim from the suspect!" Nutty said laughing. "well don't you have something to say?" Petunia asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean that I apologized to you and now you apologize to me" petunia said pinning nutty down to the floor

"Okay, okay I'm sorry for trying to spite you and I'm sorry for kissing flaky" "Good now that were together again, what do wanna do?" Petunia said seductively, "How about we watch the sunset," Nutty said. "And not watch the sunset " Petunia said climbing on top of nutty, "Do have a lollipop nutty?" Petunia asked. Nutty ripped the lollipop from his cheek, licked it and stuck it on petunia's face.

"Oh nutty you're so sweet, literally" Petunia said as she kissed him. The sunset was beautiful, the birds were chirping, and the sea breeze was amazing, nothing could possibly ruin the moment, together finally.

THE END!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER OR THE WHOLE STORY. AND NO FUCKING FLAMES!


End file.
